


Acceptance

by KejfeBlintz



Series: Little 'verse [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Baby!Tony, Caregivers, Cuddling & Snuggling, Daddy!Steve, Diapers, Domestic Avengers, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Littles, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Team as Family, Wetting, bottles, daddy!Phil, little!Clint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:02:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24960511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KejfeBlintz/pseuds/KejfeBlintz
Summary: The team find out about Steve and Tony's Age Play. It doesn't go as badly as Tony feared.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Phil Coulson, Steve Rogers & Tony Stark
Series: Little 'verse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1734094
Comments: 12
Kudos: 137





	Acceptance

Steve was laid in the recliner watching a movie, with Clint and Natasha curled around Phil on the sofa. Relaxed team nights were quickly becoming Steve’s favourite thing, second only to team dinners. Bruce was down in his lab, Thor was off world and Tony was due back from a business trip at some time this evening, so Steve was enjoying the peace while he could. It didn’t last much longer though, the elevator opened and Tony appeared, looking tired and rumpled. Steve moved to sit up but Tony just waved him back down. With a half-hearted greeting to the three on the couch, Tony toed off his shoes and slid onto the recliner with Steve. It wasn’t really designed to hold two grown men, however Tony wriggled until he was mostly laid on top of Steve, fitting himself into the contours of Steve’s body and burying his face into the crook of Steve’s neck, relaxing into a boneless sprawl with a sigh. Steve wrapped his arms around Tony in surprise; they were affectionate in the privacy of their apartments, especially when Tony was Little, but Tony had never allowed himself to be affectionate anywhere near the team.  
“You OK?” Steve murmured into Tony’s ear.  
“Long trip.” Tony grunted. “Sleep now.”  
Steve ran his fingers through Tony’s hair in reply and tried to ignore the three pairs of eyes he could feel boring into him. He knew he'd only be able to put the questions off for so long.

The movie was almost over when Steve had the unpleasant sensation of a warm wetness spreading across his thigh where Tony was sleeping. He knew immediately what had happened and tried to work out the best way to get Tony upstairs without anyone else noticing. Natasha appeared by his side holding a blanket.  
“Wrap this around him to take him upstairs.” she said quietly, holding the blanket out to him. “He’d be more comfortable if he was hidden.”  
Steve took the blanket from her, eyes wide. “Thank you.” he managed to get out. Natasha nodded and returned to the sofa.  
He quickly wrapped Tony in the blanket and stood up, holding him close. Tony barely stirred as he strode over to the elevator, relieved when JARVIS opened the doors for him.

Once upstairs, Steve took Tony directly to the bathroom. JARVIS had already run a shallow bath so Steve wasted no time in stripping Tony from his wet clothes. It was only then that Tony woke up.  
“Huh...wha’?”   
“Easy sweetheart.” Steve soothed. “You just need a quick bath to get all cleaned up.”  
They’d been working together to get Tony comfortable with being bathed. He was still very nervous of water but they’d managed to get so he could handle Steve bathing him in a couple of inches of water. It wasn’t something they often did, and this would be the first time Steve was bathing him without his explicit permission, however Tony was soaked so it was the best way of cleaning him up. Tony came around fully as Steve lowered him into the warm water.  
“Steve, why am I in the bath?” he asked, not fully hiding his nervousness.  
“You had an accident sweetheart.” Steve soothed as he wet a washcloth and began to wash Tony’s legs.  
“Accident?” Tony was confused, but then a look of horror crossed his face. “I was asleep downstairs!” he exclaimed, “On you!”  
“It’s alright, it was an accident.”  
Tony wasn’t in headspace but he was tired, which often led to similar behaviours. Being easily panicked was one of the things Tony struggled to control in either mindset. His breaths came rapidly and he started to shake. Steve immediately dropped the washcloth and pulled him into a hug, crooning nonsense in Tony’s ear to help him calm down. Tony shook in his arms, panting out a litany of ‘sorry sorry sorry sorry’ as Steve rocked him back and forth. Steve quickly decided that trying to get Tony any cleaner wasn’t going to happen with him in this state, so he scooped Tony up out of the bath and wrapped him in a towel, drying him off so he didn’t get cold. Steve kept up the reassuring words as he carried Tony into the bedroom to get him changed, bouncing him a little in his arms to help calm him down. Tony was exhausted so he soon wore himself out with panic, the shaking stopping as Steve carried him. Tony was hiccuping around his thumb by the time they got to the bedroom, face hidden in Steve’s neck and his free hand fisted in his shirt.  
“Can you let go so that I can diaper you?” Steve asked, cupping the back of Tony’s head gently. Tony sniffed miserably and nodded, allowing Steve to lay him on the bed. Steve quickly grabbed the diaper bag he kept in Tony’s closet and made short work of diapering him, stripping out of his own ruined pants and quickly changing into sweats before lifting Tony back up and into his lap.  
“How are you doing, doll?” he asked, kissing the top of Tony’s head.  
“I’m sorry.” came the miserable reply.  
“Hey, less of that. It was an accident ok? I’ve been covered in far worse.”  
Tony didn’t reply, instead burrowing closer.  
“How about a bottle then bed, does that sound nice?” Steve asked, cuddling Tony closer for a minute. Tony nodded against his neck.

Tony had obviously slipped into headspace somewhere during his panic, so Steve knew that there was no way he was going to want to be put down any time soon. Fortunately Steve was well-practiced at making a bottle one-handed while holding a fussy baby, so it didn’t take long until they were back on the bed in a pillow nest, Tony settled in Steve’s lap and hungry for his bottle. He latched on as soon as Steve brought it close enough, eyes closing as he sucked at it eagerly.  
“Hungry boy.” Steve crooned, stroking his thumb over Tony’s side where he held him securely. “Easy there, you’ll get hiccups.” he warned gently as Tony guzzled.   
The bottle was soon empty and, as Steve had predicted, Tony had hiccups. Steve adjusted his hold on Tony so that they were chest-to-chest, and gently patted his back until Tony let out a small burp. The hiccups continued though, so Steve scooped him up and began to walk around the apartment, gently bouncing Tony and patting his back in the hope that it would help. It didn’t seem to do much for the hiccups, but Tony soon fell asleep regardless. Steve carried him back through to the bedroom and laid him on the bed. He dug out a pacifier from the bedside drawer and nudged it against Tony’s lips, pleased when he took it. He stroked Tony’s hair back from his face and tucked the comforter over him more snugly. Steve would join him later, it was too early for him to sleep yet.

Tony woke up halfway through the next morning’s diaper change.  
“Umph.” he greeted Steve.  
“Good morning baby, did you have a good sleep?” Steve smiled down at him. Tony yawned in response. “That’s what I thought.” Steve rubbed his tummy gently then finished changing his diaper, smoothing the tabs of the clean one closed so it was snugly fastened. Tony would have spoken by now if he’d woken up big, so Steve continued caring for his baby instead.  
“How about some breakfast huh? You were a hungry boy last night.”   
Tony just reached out his hands to Steve in a silent request to be held. Steve swept him up off the bed and snuggled him close, getting a happy hum in response. Steve carried him through to the kitchen and put Tony down in his special chair, fastening him in with the harness and clipping the tray table in front of him. Tony whined. He wasn’t a fan of the chair but it made cooking easier for Steve so his protests were largely ignored. Steve put a handful of blueberries on the tray table to occupy him and he set about making breakfast. Soon there was a plate of pancakes and eggs on the table. Steve cut up Tony’s portion of pancakes and drizzled syrup over them, then put the plate in front of Tony so he could pick up the pieces and feed himself. It made for a sticky baby but Steve didn’t mind as long as Tony was enjoying eating something. He offered Tony forkfuls of scrambled eggs every few bites of pancake, which he happily took, and mouthfuls of apple juice from a bottle to wash everything down with. Baby Tony was definitely easier to feed than Big Tony, who’s anxiety issues made eating very difficult at times, so Steve took every chance to get extra calories into Tony when he was Little.

By the time Steve had finished cleaning the last of the syrup off Tony, he had a giggly, squirmy, happy baby. Steve indulged him with tickles and blowing raspberries on his neck and stomach as he freed Tony from his chair and carried him into the living room. He settled them both on the sofa with Tony in his lap, where he happily played with Steve’s fingers.   
“You’re a happy baby today, aren’t you doll?” Steve chuckled as Tony pulled one of his fingers into his mouth to chew on. Steve got a pacifier out of the drawer in the coffee table and encouraged Tony to swap it for his fingers. “Shall we read a book?”   
Tony reached towards the box where his books were kept, which Steve took as a yes. He brought the box close enough for Tony to see and helped Tony dig through the books and choose the one he wanted. Unsurprisingly, he chose one that played music as he pressed buttons through the story, his current favourite. Tony liked making noise no matter which headspace he was in.  
“You want this one baby?” Steve asked. Tony nodded and reached for the book again. Steve got them settled and opened the book. Tony was entranced immediately and leaned back against Steve’s chest, pacifier bobbing in his mouth as Steve read the book.

Steve read the book twice, the second time was mostly so Tony could press the buttons again. Steve was keen to get Tony to nap before lunch as his exhaustion was clear, but naps and baby Tony didn’t always go together happily. In the interests of getting more calories into Tony, Steve decided that a bottle of meal replacer and a cuddle in the rocking chair might just be enough to persuade Tony to sleep without his usual complaints and fussing. Steve lifted Tony and the book off his lap and onto the sofa beside him so he could stand up. Tony immediately reached for him.  
“It’s ok baby, I’m just going to the kitchen. You wait for me here, I’ll be right back.”  
Tony whined and tried to get hold of his t-shirt. Steve handed him another sound book to distract him. He left Tony making animal sounds and quickly prepared a bottle.  
“Rawwr!” Tony greeted him when he got back to the sofa, pointing at a lion.  
“That’s right sweetheart, lions roar. Look what I have for you.”   
Tony wriggled eagerly when he saw the bottle that Steve held, reaching out for it and whining.  
“I know, you’re a hungry boy. Let’s go sit in the rocker.”  
Steve scooped him up and carried him over to the rocker by the window. It was a favourite place for both of them regardless of headspace, the view over the city was endlessly interesting. Steve settled Tony into a comfortable position for nursing and offered him the bottle. Tony latched on immediately and began to suck, eyes closing as the warm milk flowed over his tongue. Steve set a gentle rocking motion going with his foot and relaxed, contentment washing over him as he held his suckling Little. It didn’t matter what else was going on in his life, this simple act was enough to wash it all away and relax him like nothing else. Tony got almost all the way through the bottle before falling asleep as Steve had hoped. He replaced the bottle with a pacifier and cuddled Tony close, happy to stay right where he was while Tony napped. 

Steve had hoped that Tony would stay Little for the rest of the day so he could get the rest he clearly needed, but Tony woke up Big after his nap. He removed his pacifier but made no effort to move from Steve’s lap, enjoying the comfort of being held regardless of his headspace.  
“Hey sleepy boy.” Steve crooned.   
Tony yawned and nuzzled his face into Steve’s neck. “M’big.” he muttered.  
“You’re still a sleepy boy. Did you sleep at all while you were away?” Steve asked, adjusting his hold on Tony to shift his weight to a more comfortable position.  
“Not really.” Tony admitted.   
“I know you didn’t eat much either. You came home hungry.” There was mild disapproval in Steve’s tone, this was a well-worn argument between them. Tony just hummed and yawned again, then yelped as Steve stuck a finger into his diaper. “You need a change, doll.”  
Tony grumbled in protest but Steve ignored him, standing up instead and carrying Tony through to the bedroom and laying him on the changing mat.  
“Diaper or pull up?” Steve asked.  
“Neither.” came the grumpy reply.  
Steve sighed a little and rubbed Tony’s tummy soothingly. “You need one or the other, sweetheart.” Tony frowned at him. Steve tried hard not to smile at how adorable he looked. “If you’re staying with me then I’m going to insist on the diaper, otherwise you can have a pull up. Which one?”  
Tony glared at him one more time, then gave in. “Pull up. I need to spend some time in the workshop.”  
“Pull up it is. Thank you for making a good choice.” Steve made quick work of getting him in a pull up then helped Tony to stand up. “I’ll leave you to get dressed and get started on lunch.”  
Tony grumbled a bit for show, and Steve grinned at him before heading to the kitchen to see about lunch.

Steve was in the gym when Natasha found him. He hadn’t been actively avoiding her, but he wasn’t sure how she was going to handle Tony wetting himself at the team movie the previous evening. She greeted him and waited for him to finish his routine on the mats.  
“Is everything ok, Nat?” Steve asked as he towelled off the sweat.   
“How’s Tony?” she replied, handing him a bottle of water.  
“He’s fine.” Steve replied cautiously.  
“I know he’s a Little.” Natasha came right out with it. Steve choked a little on the water.   
“How long have you known?” Steve managed to ask once he’d stopped coughing.  
“Since you started helping him with his incontinence.”  
Steve rubbed his forehead. He should have known that they couldn’t hide anything from Natasha. “Does anyone else know?” he asked.  
“Clint and Phil.”  
“Tony’s going to be mortified.” Steve said, already dreading telling him that most of the team knew.  
“He’s not the only Little in the Tower, Steve. Would it help him to know that?” Natasha asked.  
“Who...oh. Clint?” Steve asked.   
Natasha nodded. “He gave me his permission to tell you. Phil’s his caregiver. They will help you if you need anything.”  
“Where do you fit in?” Steve was genuinely curious at the trio’s dynamic.  
“I babysit sometimes. Clint is my best friend but his Little side is something he mostly shares with Phil.”  
Steve was quiet as he thought about this new information.   
“Tony is looking much better since you started caring for him, Steve. I’m very glad that you found each other. But if you hurt him, even your super serum won’t stop me from making my displeasure felt. He is important to me.” Natasha threatened Steve mildly, but he took it no less seriously.   
“He’s important to me too, Nat.”  
Natasha scrutinised him for a moment, then nodded and left the gym.   
Steve let out a breath that he hadn’t realised he’d been holding. Glancing at the clock he noted that Tony had been in the workshop for 3 hours so it was time for a check in. The idea of withholding this new information didn’t sit well with Steve, so he steeled himself for a difficult conversation and made his way down to the lab.

JARVIS opened the workshop doors for Steve as he approached. Steve stepped inside and took in the mess that passed for Tony’s sense of organisation, shaking his head fondly. He followed the sound of hammering to find Tony doing something to one of the panels of Iron Man armour. Tony glanced up and grinned when he noticed Steve.  
“Hey Cap, how’s your day?” he asked, setting aside the hammer and picking up pliers.  
“Not bad. How’s yours going?” Steve replied, taking the opportunity to scrutinise Tony. He looked relaxed and happy.  
“Better now this panel has stopped resisting my efforts. What can I do for you?”  
Steve stepped closer. “Ah you know, just stopping by to check on my best guy.” he grinned.   
“Best guy, huh?” Tony waggled his eyebrows suggestively. “Aw Cap, I didn’t know you cared.”  
“You’re ridiculous.” Steve replied fondly. “Do you need a change?”  
Tony stopped what he was doing for a moment, then his eyes widened and he dashed to the bathroom in the workshop. Steve sat down on the couch, trusting that Tony would let him know if he needed help.  
“Um, Steve?” Sure enough, after a minute or two Tony’s voice floated out of the bathroom. Steve got to his feet and went over to the bathroom. The door wasn’t fully closed so he knocked once and pushed it open.  
“What do you need, doll?” he asked.  
Tony was standing by the sink looking embarrassed. “Didn’t make it.”  
Steve immediately stepped forward and hugged Tony. “It’s OK, just an accident. Let’s get you changed, huh?”  
Tony nodded into his neck, fingers gripping tightly to the back of Steve’s shirt. Accidents often upset him and he’d get clingy until he settled. Steve gave him the time he needed, rubbing large circles on his back to help him calm down. Tony took a deep breath and stepped back, looking down at his feet. Steve chucked him under the chin to catch his gaze.  
“Ready?” he asked. Tony nodded. Steve wiped a stray tear from Tony’s cheek and opened the bathroom sink to pull out the supplies. They’d started keeping pull ups, wipes, diaper cream and powder in here after Tony decided that Steve changing him was an acceptable solution. Steve removed the wet pull up and wiped him down where Tony stood, making sure to clean off any urine from his skin so he didn’t get a rash. After a quick dusting of powder, Steve helped Tony step into a dry pull up and tucked it securely around his hips. Tony pulled his jeans on while Steve disposed of the wet pull up and washed his hands, then followed him back out into the workshop.

Steve sat back down on the sofa and patted the cushion beside him. “Come and sit with me for a minute please.”  
Tony eyed him warily, but did as he was asked.  
“I need to talk to you for a minute. “ Steve began.   
Tony tensed beside him. “Is it bad?”  
“No sweetheart, but it’s important. Can you listen to me for a moment?”  
Tony didn’t relax, but nodded.  
“Thank you. Natasha, Clint and Phil know about our age playing.” Steve decided to get straight to the point, knowing that Tony didn’t like to be kept in the dark. Tony stiffened beside him and swore colourfully. Steve reached out a hand to him but Tony recoiled. “Easy sweetheart, it’s alright. They’re not upset about it.”  
Tony was shaking his head, muttering ‘no, no, no’ to himself. Steve’s heart broke.  
“Can I please touch you, baby?” he asked softly. Tony ignored him, curling in on himself and starting to tremble. Steve recognised the start of a panic attack and scooted closer.  
“It’s OK, just breathe for me. Nice deep breaths, in and out.” Steve kept up a quiet litany, knowing that hearing his voice was enough to help Tony calm down enough to get close to him. After a few minutes, Steve reached out his hand again. “I’m going to put my hand on your arm, Tony” he said. Tony jumped a little when Steve touched him, but allowed the contact. Steve rubbed his arm soothingly and kept quietly talking until Tony started to calm down. Once Tony had taken a couple of deep breaths, Steve scooted even closer.  
“Do you want to sit in my lap?” he asked. Tony unwound himself from the hunched position he’d adopted and climbed into Steve’s lap, hiding his face in his favourite place in the crook of Steve’s neck. Steve rocked him gently, holding Tony close and giving him time to calm down. Steve waited until he felt Tony relax in his hold, then kissed his forehead.  
“How are you doing?” he asked.   
“OK.” Tony muttered into his neck.   
“That was scary, huh?”  
Tony nodded into his neck, snuggling closer and gripping onto Steve’s shirt.   
“I’m sorry for upsetting you, sweetheart.” Steve kissed Tony’s forehead again. “I didn’t realise you were that scared of someone finding out.”  
“They hate me?” Tony asked in a small voice.  
“No baby, not at all. How big are you right now?” Steve tried to look at Tony, but he just buried his face into Steve’s neck.  
“Big enough.” came the muffled reply.  
“OK. May I tell you the rest of the news now?” Steve asked. After a pause, he felt Tony nod into his neck. “Brave boy, thank you. Did you know that you’re not the only Little in the tower?”  
That was enough to startle Tony out of his hiding place. “Who?” he asked, eyes wide.  
“Clint’s Little, just like you.”  
“Oh.” Tony settled back against Steve as he thought about it. “So they don’t hate me?”  
“No sweetheart, they don’t hate you. Phil is Clint’s caretaker and Nat babysits.”  
“Oh.”  
They sat quietly while Tony thought about it. “I guess living with spies means no secrets.” he said eventually.  
“None at all. How do you feel about them knowing now you’ve calmed down?” Steve asked.  
“Still scared. They’re going to treat me differently.”  
Steve ran his fingers through Tony’s hair. “They’ve known for a while and they haven’t treated you any differently, have they?”  
Tony leaned into the contact and didn’t say anything. His thumb crept towards his mouth but Steve intercepted it.  
“That’s dirty, baby. You don’t think any differently about Clint, do you? Now you know that he’s Little too?”   
Tony shook his head.  
“So why do you think they would treat you differently?”  
Tony shrugged, then yawned.  
“Hmm, maybe that’s enough talking for now.” Steve said. “Shall we go back upstairs and get cozy?”  
Steve could tell that Tony was dropping into his headspace and he wanted to get his baby comfortable. At Tony’s nod, Steve scooped him up and stood, balancing Tony on his hip as he carried him to the elevator and up to the penthouse.

Tony was dozing beside him on the bed when Steve’s phone pinged. There was a message from Phil. Natasha said she’d spoken to you about Tony being Little. How’s he taken it?   
Steve glanced down at the sleeping figure beside him, smiling softly at the pacifier bobbing gently as Tony sucked it. It was a shock for him. He’s sleeping it off. Steve replied.  
I’m sorry we didn’t tell you sooner. You have to know that you both have our support?   
Steve ran his fingers gently through Tony’s hair. I do, thank you. I think it’ll take Tony some time.   
Phil’s reply was almost instant. Take all the time you need, and let us know how we can help.   
Steve typed out Will do and pressed send.   
Clint’s desperate for a playdate as soon as Tony can handle it, if that’s something you’d be interested in?   
Steve raised his eyebrows, he’d never considered sharing their age play with anyone and he was sure that Tony would be nervous of the idea, but he didn’t dismiss it. I think we’re a long way from that, but I’ll keep it in mind.   
He settled back against the headboard, idly running his fingers through Tony’s hair as he thought about Phil’s offer. 

Tony successfully avoided everyone but Steve for the next few days. It couldn’t last though, it was movie night and Tony knew that Steve wouldn’t take no for an answer. The workshop door slid open and Tony looked up with his very best glare in place, ready to give Steve a list of reasons why he couldn’t stop working right now thank-you-very-much, only to be faced with one Clint Barton.  
“You done avoiding us, Stark?” Clint said, by way of a greeting.  
“What the hell do you want, Barton?” Tony snarled.  
Clint strolled over to him, ignoring his tone. “My friend back.” he said with a shrug.  
All of Tony’s arguments died on his tongue. “What?” he stumbled out instead.  
“I don’t have many friends. I notice when one of them starts avoiding me. I don’t like it.” Clint stated, fiddling with a loose piece of wire.  
Tony was stumped for a moment. “What?” he said again, hoping his genius would reappear at some point in this conversation.  
“Look, we both know a pretty huge thing about each other now, right?” Clint glared at Tony until he nodded. “Right, so the way I see it is we have no reason to avoid each other. Doesn’t change how I see you, Tony. You’re my friend. And all these emotions are bringing me out in hives. Can we go upstairs and watch a movie now?”  
Tony couldn’t help but grin at Clint. “Yeah alright. Let’s go, Bird Brain.”  
Clint shoved at him as he strolled past. Tony yelped and they chased each other to the elevator.

Steve didn’t even try to mask his relief as Tony and Clint stepped out of the elevator, bickering goodnaturedly. He hadn’t really expected Clint to be successful when he’d offered to dig Tony out of his lab, but he’d clearly been wrong to underestimate him. He was pleasantly surprised when Tony sidled up to him and tucked himself under Steve’s arm.  
“Hey Cap.” he greeted.  
Steve smiled down at him. “Hey Shellhead. Good to see you.”   
“Yeah yeah. Did someone order pizza?” he asked.  
“The pizza will arrive in approximately 10 minutes, Sir” JARVIS replied.  
“Thanks J.”  
Tony moved to step away from Steve, but Steve tightened his arm around him. “That gives us enough time to get changed then.”  
Tony was confused for a moment as he was already wearing a shirt and sweats, and they weren’t even grease stained for a change. Steve’s hand drifted down to his hip and Tony got with the programme and glared at Steve.  
“I’ll be fine, Steve.” he grumbled.  
Steve gave him a look. “Do you really want to risk it? Everyone here knows.”  
Just then, Bruce ambled out of the elevator. “Bruce doesn’t know.” Tony said.  
“Come on Tony.” Steve was always so damned reasonable. Tony sighed and dropped his shoulders in defeat, then allowed himself to be hustled into the elevator.

Steve and Tony arrived back on the common floor just after the pizza. Everyone had taken a seat and the pizza was being shared out. Steve dropped into a space on the sofa and pulled Tony down beside him. Tony huffed but took the plate of pizza handed to him, stuffing a piece into his mouth.  
“You’re obnoxious.” Steve told him, rolling his eyes at Tony’s antics.  
“You love me.” Tony said, slightly muffled by the pizza in his mouth. Steve gave him a disgusted look and turned to his own pizza.  
JARVIS started the movie and everyone settled down to watch.  
An hour into the movie Phil appeared, looking tired. Tony watched out of the corner of his eye as Phil shucked off his tie and suit jacket as he approached the sofa where Clint and Natasha were sprawled. Clint sat up enough for Phil to slide in behind him, then dropped back down to rest his head in Phil’s lap. Phil immediately buried his hand in Clint’s hair and started up a gentle massage. Tony watched as Clint pushed up into Phil’s hand, relaxation spreading through his body. Tony glanced up at Steve to see steady blue eyes regarding him softly. Tony huffed and settled more of his weight against Steve, who wrapped an arm around his waist and cuddled him close. 

Bruce and Phil had both fallen asleep by the end of the movie, and Tony was dozing heavily against Steve’s shoulder. Steve glanced over to the other sofa to see Natasha curled under Clint’s legs. Clint’s thumb had snuck into his mouth at some point and he was gazing heavy lidded at the rolling credits on the screen, clearly only just awake. Bruce stirred and Steve shot a look at Natasha, who glanced down at Clint then reached over and gently removed his thumb from his mouth. Clint whined a little but Natasha murmured something to him and he sat up, rubbing tiredly at his eyes. JARVIS turned the TV off but left the lights on low.  
“Do you need a hand getting them to bed?” Steve quietly asked Natasha. She shook her head and looked pointedly at Tony. Steve ran his hand down Tony’s arm to see if he’d wake up. “Hey sweetheart, movie’s over.”   
Tony sighed and nestled closer. That answered that, then. Steve shifted his hold on Tony so he could stand up and settle him on his hip. Tony grumbled a little but quickly settled into Steve’s hold. Steve bid Natasha a quiet goodnight and carried Tony to the elevators and upstairs to bed.

The next few weeks were relatively normal by Avengers standards. They had a few calls to assemble, Tony flew to Germany for 3 days, Bruce headed off to a conference in South America, Natasha, Clint, Steve and Phil all had missions, and Steve fluttered around them all like a mother hen counting chicks whenever any of them were in the Tower. He was sketching in the living room after an afternoon of sparring with Thor when Clint appeared, looking apprehensive.   
Steve set his sketchbook aside. “Everything alright, Clint?” he asked.   
“I, um…” Clint began, before flushing and looking at his feet.  
Steve stood up and approached Clint, reaching out to lay a hand on his shoulder. “What do you need?” he asked, concerned at the uncharacteristic behaviour of the normally confident man in front of him.  
“I, uh, have to find someone when I’m feeling Little and Phil and Tasha are out and…” he trailed off.   
“And I’m here. That’s OK Clint, you did the right thing. How old are you when you’re Little?” Steve asked. Clint held up 3 fingers. “Three huh, you’re a big boy then.” Clint beamed at him, sliding fully into headspace now he’d found someone. Steve held out his hand, which Clint eagerly took.  
“JARVIS, do you know what Clint needs when he’s Little?” Steve asked.  
“Young Master Barton has a toybox in Agent Coulson’s quarters, Captain.” JARVIS replied.   
“Thank you. Will Phil be ok with me going in to get it?”  
“I believe Agent Coulson will be in agreement that young Master Barton’s welfare comes first, Captain.”  
Steve looked down at Clint. “Come on then, you can show me where your toys are and we can take them up to my apartment.”  
“OK! I’ve got loads of Lego and a farm and a spaceship and LOADS of dinosaurs. Dinosaurs are my favourite but astronauts are cool too.” Clint chattered happily as he dragged Steve by the hand to the elevator, then to his and Coulson’s quarters. He quickly found his toy box, which was pretty large.  
“Do you have a special cup Clint?” Steve asked when Clint took a breath.  
“Yeah! It’s got a triceratops on it!” Clint replied, dashing off to the kitchen. Steve followed him and caught him around the middle before he could climb on the counter.  
“How about I get that for you, buddy?” he asked, making sure Clint’s feet were back on the floor before he reached up to the cupboard above the sink. “Is it in here?”   
Clint nodded, so Steve opened the door and found a shelf with sippy cups on it. The one at the front had a dinosaur on it.  
“This one?” Steve checked.  
“Yeah!” Clint bounced where he stood.  
“OK. Anything else you need before we go upstairs?”  
“Oh! Blanket!” Clint raced off towards the bedroom. Steve followed to make sure he didn’t get into anything he wasn’t supposed to, but Clint was soon back by his side clutching a ratty purple blanket.  
“All set?” asked Steve, taking Clint’s hand again.  
“All set.” parroted Clint, tugging Steve back to the toy box. He tried to pick it up but was clearly struggling.  
“How about I carry your toy box and you carry your blanket?” Steve offered.   
“OK.” Clint agreed happily, then chattered about dinosaurs and his blanket all the way up to Steve’s floor.

Once Clint was set up on the floor, surrounded by the contents of his toybox, Steve sent a couple of messages. He let Phil know that Clint had slipped into headspace and was currently creating some sort of dinosaur adventure on his living room floor, then he messaged Tony. If you want to meet Little Clint, he’s currently playing with dinosaurs in my living room. Tony’s reply bounced back quickly. Why? How? Steve explained how Clint had found him when he felt Little. There was no reply from Tony for a few minutes. I’m going to watch the camera feed for your living room. Steve waved at the camera in the corner of his living room to let Tony know that he understood. He thought that Tony might be nervous of meeting Clint in his headspace and this proved it. Steve settled back on the sofa to watch Clint play.

Phil turned up after a couple of hours to pick up Clint.   
“I’m sorry Steve, he doesn’t normally slip like this but we’ve had a couple of rough missions recently.” Phil apologised as he tried to get Clint to pick up his toys.  
“It was no problem Phil, he’s easy to watch.” Steve reassured.   
Between them, they got Clint’s toy box packed. Phil ushered Clint into the elevator with a final word of thanks to Steve. Checking the time, Steve realised that Tony was probably due a check up so he made his way down the stairs to the workshop. JARVIS opened the workshop doors and automatically turned the music down.  
“Hey, what gives J? Oh. Hi Steve.” Tony greeted, then slid back under the greasy tangle of machinery he was working on.  
“Hey Tony. Making progress?” Steve asked, not entirely sure what Tony was working on.  
“Uh huh.” came Tony’s muffled reply from beneath his project.   
Steve nudged Tony’s ankle with his toe. “Can you slide out for a minute please?” he asked.  
“I’m very busy, Cap. No can do.” replied Tony.   
Steve crouched down beside Tony’s feet to peer at him under the tangle of metal. Tony avoided his gaze and fiddled with something that Steve couldn’t see. “Hey, what’s up?” Steve asked.  
“Nothing, all good here.” Tony dismissed him.  
Steve sat down on the floor and rested his hand on Tony’s ankle, rubbing a reassuring thumb over the skin. Tony flicked his foot out of Steve’s light grasp. “OK. Something’s happened this afternoon and you don’t want to talk to me about it. That’s fine, but I still want to check if you need changing or not please.”  
“I’m fine, Steve.” Tony growled.   
“I’d like to check for myself please, then I’ll leave you alone.” Steve was firm. Tony must have realised that he wasn’t getting out of this so he scooted the trolley back so his lower half stuck out from his project. “Is that all I’m getting?” Steve asked.  
“Yep. Hurry up, I’m busy.”  
Steve frowned in concern, but did his best to check the state of Tony’s pull up in the unhelpful position he was in.   
“All good, thank you doll.” No sooner had Steve removed his hands than Tony scooted back under the machine out of Steve’s reach. Steve sighed and got to his feet, leaving Tony to his sulk.

Tony didn’t reappear for dinner.   
“JARVIS, where’s Tony?” Steve asked.  
“Sir is in his workshop.”   
“Is he OK?” Steve was a little concerned considering Tony’s behaviour when he’d been down to the workshop earlier.  
“Sir’s vitals are within an acceptable range.” JARVIS intoned. “However, I believe he has a need for you to care for his physical needs, Captain Rogers.”  
“And just how willing is he going to be to allow me to take care of those needs?” Steve said, mostly to himself but JARVIS replied anyway.  
“I believe Sir will not be willing, however I’m afraid you must insist. Sir is in danger of developing a rash.”  
“Noted. Thank you JARVIS.” Steve made his way to the workshop, preparing himself for a battle of wills but determined not to get into an argument.

JARVIS let him into the workshop and turned off Tony’s music. Steve could see him shutting down various holoscreens and machinery as he made his way through the workshop. Steve didn’t get very far before a furious Tony stormed towards him.  
“What the hell, Rogers? You have no right coming in here and turning things off-”  
Steve held up a placating hand. “JARVIS is turning things off, not me. I’ve come down to get you changed and fed.”  
“I AM NOT A BABY!” Tony roared, taking Steve by surprise.   
“I never said you were.” Steve eyed him carefully, noting the slight tremble and the tight way Tony was holding himself. “What can I do to help here, Tony?”  
“You can leave me the hell alone.” Tony spun around to stalk off but Steve reached out and caught his wrist. Tony tried to shake loose but Steve wasn’t about to let him go in this state.  
“Hey, talk to me.” he asked, trying to catch Tony’s eye. Tony clenched his jaw and refused to look at Steve, tugging his arm to try and free himself from Steve’s grasp.  
“Let me go.” Tony growled.  
“Will you stay here and talk to me if I do?” asked Steve. After a beat, Tony nodded and Steve let go. Tony wrapped his arms around himself and refused to make eye contact. “Thank you Tony. I see that you’re upset and I’d like to help you if I can.” Tony remained silent. “You were fine at lunch so I’m guessing something happened this afternoon, is that right?” Steve asked.   
“Stupid…” Tony muttered under his breath.  
“What’s stupid, sweetheart?”  
Tony shrugged and kept his gaze on his feet.  
“If it’s made you this upset then it’s not stupid. Did something happen down here?” Steve decided yes or no questions were probably the only way he was going to get any answers.  
Tony shook his head.  
“OK. Was it something that I did?” There was a very telling pause. “I promise I won’t be mad at you if I’ve done something to upset you Tony, but I need to know so I can fix it.” Steve softened his voice and risked taking a step forward. He saw Tony give a tiny, reluctant nod.  
“Thank you for telling me. So something I’ve done this afternoon has upset you.” Steve thought for a moment, then something occurred to him. “Baby, are you upset with me because I was looking after Clint this afternoon?”  
“Not his Daddy.” Tony muttered.  
Oh, thought Steve. That was the first time that Tony had referred to Steve as a Daddy. He tried not to be overjoyed right now, that could come later. Right now he had a jealous Little to console.  
“I was just looking after him for a little while until Phil could come and get him, that’s all.” Steve soothed. “You’re my baby boy Tony, you’ll always come first.”  
Tony sniffed and Steve’s heart broke a little. “He’s a better Little than me.” Tony said.  
“What makes you say that?”  
“He’s not messy and doesn’t wear diapers and you didn’t need to help him with anything.” Tony’s reply was muffled by his hands.  
“Oh baby boy, can I hug you?” Steve needed Tony in his arms and was relieved to get a little nod of permission. He scooped Tony up and into his arms, holding him as close as he could as he carried him over to the sofa. He sat them both down and cuddled Tony close.  
“You are my perfect baby boy, do you know that?” Steve began, kissing Tony on the forehead. “I’m so happy to take care of you. I love feeding you and cuddling you close. I’m so honoured that you let me help you stay dry and comfortable, and I’m the most happy when you’re snuggled up on my lap like this, safe and warm. I don’t want any other Little, just you, exactly as you are.” Steve could feel Tony’s tears on his neck where Tony had pressed his face. “I’m sorry that we didn’t get a chance to talk about me looking after Clint before it happened, it’s not something that I’d planned on doing but there wasn’t anyone else to be with him.” Steve rocked him a little. “How about we go upstairs and get you all clean and cozy, huh?”  
Tony sniffed and burrowed closer, but nodded. Steve kissed his forehead again and stood up, carrying his beloved bundle upstairs to change.

Tony was upset and clingy all evening, slipping between headspaces. He refused to eat, refused the bottle that Steve offered him, and answered all of Steve’s questions with a resounding ‘no’. He didn’t want to be cuddled or held, but didn’t want Steve to leave him alone even for a minute and would cry whenever Steve tried to leave the room. He ripped off his diaper and then the pull up that he’d agreed on, then cried when he had an accident, then cried again when Steve put him back in a diaper. The last straw for Steve was Tony pulling all his books out of the bin they were stored in and throwing them around the room when Steve suggested that they read together.   
“OK baby boy, you’re done.” Steve picked Tony up, which made him roar with frustration and try to squirm out of his grip, and sat Tony down in the corner of the room, facing the wall. “We do not throw things in this house. I know you’re frustrated but tantrums will get you nowhere.”  
Tony wailed at him and started to cry again, immediately reaching for Steve. Steve gently untangled Tony’s fingers from the bottom of his shirt and turned him back to face the wall. “Take some deep breaths for me Tony. I’m not leaving the room, but you’re going to stay in time-out for 5 minutes.”  
Steve stepped away and sat on the sofa, taking his own calming breaths as he tried not to let his frustration get the better of him. This was the first time he’d had to deal with any sort of difficult behaviour from Tony and he knew Tony was testing him after the stress over Clint, but Steve wasn’t going to let it slide. It was important that Tony knew he could express his emotions without the threat of physical harm, but it was hard for Steve to listen to. After a couple of minutes though, Tony’s wails subsided to little sniffles, and by the 5 minute mark he was quiet and subdued. Steve went over to him and crouched down beside Tony.  
“That’s your 5 minutes baby. Would you like to come for a cuddle on the sofa?”  
Tony nodded and reached out to Steve again, who picked him up and carried Tony to the sofa, cuddling him close. He sat them down and tried not to grimace at Tony wiping tears and his nose into his neck where he’d hidden.  
“Are you ready to listen to me sweetheart?” Steve asked. Tony nodded into his neck. “Thank you. I know you’ve had a really hard day, but throwing things isn’t a good way to deal with it. Can you tell me why you had to sit in time out please?”  
There was a quiet sniffle, then Tony replied, “Threw the books.”  
“Yes you did. That would have hurt if they’d hit someone, wouldn’t it?” Steve prompted. Tony nodded again. “I know that big feelings are hard for you and sometimes they’re so big that they explode out. That’s OK, but I will always do whatever I can to keep you safe, and that might mean a time out. It doesn’t mean I love you any less, OK?” Tony nodded again. “Good. Now you need to pick up your books and put them back where they belong, then we can decide how the rest of this evening is going to go.”

Tony was very subdued as he helped Steve pick up the books, shooting him little confused looks whenever he thought Steve wasn’t looking. Once everything was tidied away Steve sat them both down on the sofa.   
“So here are our choices for the rest of today. You can stay Little and I’ll get you a bottle and we can cuddle on the rocker. Or you can be Big, but then I’m making you some food to eat, even if it’s just soup, then we’re having an early night. I know you’ve been between headspaces all night so it’s up to you which one you want to pick.”  
Steve could see Tony fighting with the decision. “Little.” he finally declared.  
“Little it is then. Do you want to come with me while I make your bottle?” Steve asked. Tony nodded and hooked his fingers into Steve’s shirt. “Come on then sweetheart, let’s get you fed.”  
Steve picked Tony up and carried him through to the kitchen, deciding that it was definitely a meal-replacer situation so he quickly fixed the bottle and warmed it up. Tony was quiet against his shoulder, sucking his thumb. Steve carried him over to the rocker and got them settled, relieved when Tony accepted the bottle without complaint and began to suck. They both began to relax as Tony worked on the bottle, letting the feeling of peace wash over them after a fraught evening. Tony needed some encouragement to finish the bottle before he fell asleep, and Steve had never been happier to change him into a clean diaper and tuck him into bed. They were both asleep within moments.

Steve woke up the next morning with Tony sprawled across his chest, snoring lightly into his shoulder. He took a few minutes to enjoy the warmth and weight of Tony against him while he woke up properly, soaking up the peace after yesterday’s upset. He knew that they’d need a discussion once Tony was Big again, and he was sure that Little Tony would need plenty of reassurance too, both of which Steve felt better able to cope with after a night’s sleep. Tony stirred in his arms, wiggling a bit then sighing and relaxing again. Steve knew what that particular sigh-and-wiggle meant. He kissed Tony lightly on the forehead then checked the time. Tony often slept through the first diaper change of the day, but Steve had slept later than normal so it was almost breakfast time. Tony had meetings all day so he’d need to be Big, which meant waking him up for a shower rather than changing his diaper while he slept on. And Steve was sure that his diaper was wet after that particular sigh. Steve firmly stroked Tony’s back to start waking him up.  
“Hey Tony, it’s time to wake up.” he crooned. Tony grumbled a little and curled closer. “I know, mornings are the worst.”  
Steve continued speaking to Tony and stroking his back and arms to ease him into wakefulness. Tony eventually blinked blearily at him and grunted.  
“Good morning to you too.” Steve smiled fondly at the grumpy expression on Tony’s face. “Time to get up, doll.”  
Tony tried to hide his face in Steve’s shoulder but Steve was wise to his tricks and rolled them over so Tony was laid on his back. Steve sat up and chuckled at the sleepy noise of complaint from Tony.  
“You’ve got meetings all day Tony, you can’t stay in bed.”  
“Can.” Tony said around a yawn, reaching for Steve with grabby hands. Steve moved back out of his reach.  
“Nope, Pepper will be mad. I’m not saving you from her.”  
“Mean.”   
“Yep.” Steve agreed as he got up, whipping the covers off Tony as he did so. Tony whined and dragged a pillow over his head.  
“I’ll make you a deal.” said Steve, tugging the pillow from Tony’s face. “I’ll make pancakes and bacon for breakfast if you’re in the shower in the next five minutes.”  
Tony glared at him. “You don’t fight fair.”  
“Nope.” Steve agreed, swooping down to kiss Tony’s nose. “Diaper off, shower and dress Tony, I’ll get the coffee started.”  
With a world weary sigh, Tony allowed Steve to remove the wet diaper and tug him to his feet. Once Steve had herded him into the shower and was satisfied that Tony was going to do as he asked, Steve went to make breakfast.

Tony emerged, dressed for the day in a suit. More of his clothes had migrated to Steve’s closet as he had basically moved in. Neither of them had mentioned it, but they were both comfortable with the arrangement. Even on the rare occasions that Steve had an overnight mission, Tony still slept in his bed. He sat at the counter and Steve put a cup of coffee and a plate of pancakes down in front of him. There was a peaceful quiet while they both ate, Tony still waking up and Steve happy to let him. Tony was cradling his second cup of coffee before he felt ready to address his behaviour yesterday.  
“I was a brat yesterday.” he said.   
Steve glanced up at him from the newspaper he was reading. “You were upset.” he said, when Tony didn’t say anything else.  
“Yeah.” Tony replied quietly. “I understand if you don’t want to carry on with this.”  
Steve gaped at him. “Why wouldn’t I want to carry on caring for you?”   
“Come on Steve, don’t tell me you enjoyed dealing with me yesterday.”   
Steve reached over and covered one of Tony’s hands where it was wrapped around his mug. “Where’s this coming from, Tony?” he asked, concerned. Tony shrugged in reply. Steve tugged at the hand beneath his own until Tony let go of the mug and allowed Steve to tangle their fingers together.  
“A difficult day isn’t going to scare me away. Yesterday wasn’t easy for anyone but there’s nothing you can do that would chase me away.”  
Tony clearly didn’t believe him. Steve checked the time. “Look sweetheart, we don’t really have the time to discuss this now because you have to meet Pepper soon. We can talk about this tonight ok?”   
Tony nodded. Steve squeezed his hand. “I know you’re Big right now, but can we please have a cuddle on the couch before you go? We have 10 minutes.”  
Instead of answering, Tony drained his coffee and stood up, leading Steve over to the couch and nudging him to sit down so he could curl into his lap. Steve wrapped his arms around Tony and kissed his forehead, smiling as Tony snuffled into his neck.  
“Thank you, baby.”  
They sat quietly for a few minutes.  
“You’re really not mad?” Tony said quietly.  
“Not at all. I’m pleased that you feel safe enough with me to let me see how you’re feeling, even if it’s a difficult feeling.”   
Tony hummed into his neck.  
“Sir, Miss Potts is waiting for you on the communal floor.” JARVIS broke the quiet. Tony reluctantly untangled himself and stood up. He allowed Steve to smooth out the wrinkles of his suit and straighten his tie. Steve caught his hand as he stepped toward the elevators.  
“I love you, you know?” he said, squeezing Tony’s fingers. Tony ducked his head and squeezed Steve’s fingers back, incapable of speaking. He smiled shyly at Steve and stepped into the elevator.

Steve was chatting to Clint while cooking in the communal kitchen when Tony reappeared that evening. Tony paused in the doorway when he saw Clint, unsure of his welcome. Steve spotted him though and smiled fondly at him.  
“Hey Tony, good day?” he asked, reaching out a hand towards Tony. Tony stepped into the kitchen and took Steve’s hand, a little surprised to be drawn into a hug with Clint right there. He went willingly though, resting in Steve’s familiar embrace.  
“I hate meetings.” he grumbled into Steve’s shoulder.  
“I know you do.” Steve squeezed him affectionately then stepped back to continue cooking. “Dinner will be in half an hour so you have time to change into something more comfortable if you want to.”   
“I very want to.” Tony said feelingly.  
“You need a hand with anything?” Steve offered lightly. Tony felt his face heating with embarrassment. Clint was right there, Tony was convinced he’d know that Steve was referring to his pull up.  
“No, I’m good.” he said.  
Steve scrutinised him for a moment but seemed satisfied that Tony was telling the truth, letting him go with a nod.

Tony returned to the common floor in time for dinner to be served. Bruce, Natasha and Phil had joined Steve and Clint in the kitchen and there was already a pleasant hum of conversation around the table. Tony had never thought that he’d actively enjoy the family dinners that Steve insisted on, but after a couple of months he’d had to admit that they’d become an important part of his days. He slid into a chair between Bruce and Steve and was immediately absorbed in a conversation about Bruce’s latest experiments. He picked at the plate of food that Steve had put down in front of him, noting absently that everything had been cut into bite size pieces for him. He tried hard not to draw attention to it, not wanting the others to notice the special treatment. Steve was involved in his own conversations and seemingly ignoring Tony, but once his plate was clear, Steve gently interrupted his conversation to get Tony’s attention.  
“Are you still hungry?” Steve asked quietly, not drawing attention to them. Tony considered the question for a moment and checked in with his body. He nodded.  
“What would you like to eat?” Tony looked at the platters in the centre of the table. There was suddenly too much choice and he looked at Steve helplessly. “Would you like me to choose for you?” Steve asked. Tony nodded again, relieved that Steve understood his food issues. He turned back to his conversation with Bruce and picked at the food that was placed back in front of him.

They’d all drifted over to the sofas once dinner was cleared away. Bruce convinced Tony to play a game of chess with him, so they sat a little away from the team in an alcove with a table and chess board.   
“Steve takes a very active role in your well-being.” Bruce said, contemplating his next move.   
Tony was immediately uncomfortable with this line of questioning. “He does.” he said warily.  
“That’s good.” Bruce replied mildly, moving his Bishop.  
They played in silence for a few moves.  
“You’re healthier since you started to let him.” Bruce broke their silence again. Tony hummed noncommittally and contemplated his next move.  
“I hope you don’t feel like you have to hide the nature of your relationship from me.” Bruce spoke after another few minutes. “I know the others have given you their blessing.”  
Tony froze at Bruce’s words, a cold sweat breaking out. Bruce sensed his discomfort and looked up at him fondly.   
“You can’t possibly think I’d have a problem with you being Little, Tony.”  
Tony found himself speechless, unable to meet Bruce’s eye.  
“Nothing has changed, Tony. I want you to know that I know, so you can feel relaxed in your own home.”  
Tony sat in silence as Bruce put him in checkmate. “Did you tell me that just to win a chess game, Banner?” he eventually spluttered out.  
“Oh I don’t need to distract you to beat you at chess, Mr Genius. I just got bored waiting for you to tell me yourself.” Bruce smiled at him.  
“How long have you known?” Tony asked.  
“Since he started checking on you through the day and making sure you were eating and sleeping. I recognised the behaviour.”  
Tony looked at Bruce questioningly. Bruce shrugged and began to reset the board. “I’ve known other Littles and Caregivers.” he said.  
“Huh.” was all Tony could come up with. Suddenly he wanted Steve. “I, uh…” was all he got out before standing up abruptly and hurrying over to Steve. 

Steve was sitting on the sofa with Natasha’s feet in his lap, listening to an argument between her and Clint, who was perched on the back of the sofa. He looked up in concern as Tony barrelled his way over to him. Natasha moved her feet out of his lap seconds before Tony slid onto it and hid his face in Steve’s neck. Steve immediately wrapped his arms around Tony.  
“Hey, what happened?” he asked, cuddling Tony close.  
“Bruce knows.” Tony’s reply was muffled against his shirt.  
“Ah.”  
Steve glanced over to Bruce who was looking concerned, hovering by the chess set like he was unsure whether he should approach or not.  
“He doesn’t look like he’s upset about it, sweetheart.” Steve said. Beside him, Natasha raised an eyebrow at his use of the nickname.  
“He’s not.” Tony mumbled. “M’embarrassed.”  
“I see.” Steve shifted Tony into a more comfortable position on his lap, gesturing for Bruce to come over. “Do you think you can let him know that he hasn’t done anything wrong? He’s looking pretty worried.”  
Tony nodded into his neck. Natasha moved her legs out of the way to make room for Bruce to sit down beside Steve and Tony, but swung them on top of Bruce as soon as he sat down. Tony peeked at Bruce from his hiding place. Bruce held out his hand to Tony, which he took after a moment’s consideration.   
“I really am OK with it, Tony.” he reassured, squeezing Tony’s hand gently. Bruce turned so he could see Clint. “I know you’re Little too, Clint. I don’t have a problem with that either.”  
Clint looked a little surprised but nodded his thanks at Bruce.  
“How about a movie night?” Steve suggested, breaking the strained silence that fell over the group.  
Everybody agreed and the usual arguments over movie choice, seating arrangements and snacks began. Steve was surprised when Tony stayed on his lap, only moving so he could see the screen.  
“You OK?” Steve asked.  
“Yeah. Can I stay here even though I’m Big?”  
“Of course you can, sweetheart. Do you need a change?” Steve said the last quietly so the others wouldn’t hear. Tony shook his head and settled back into Steve’s embrace to watch the movie. 

By the end of the movie Tony was dozing in Steve’s lap, absently sucking his thumb.   
“He’s adorable.” Natasha whispered to Steve.  
“He has his moments.” Steve said with a fond smile. “Little him is much less exasperating than Big him, that’s for sure.”  
“M’not ‘xasperating.” Tony mumbled around his thumb.  
“Yeah, you are.” Steve said, dropping a kiss on the top of Tony’s head to take the sting out of his words. Tony huffed and snuggled closer, clearly not bothered and only protesting on principle. “I think it’s bedtime for sleepy boys.”  
“M’not sleepy.” Tony complained around a yawn.  
“I see that.” Steve stood up and settled Tony on his hip, who didn’t so much as grumble in protest. “Say goodnight to everyone, Tony”  
“Goodnight to everyone Tony.” Tony parroted, with a half-hearted wave in the general direction of the sofas. There was a chorus of ‘goodnights’ as Steve carried him over to the elevators and up to bed.

Steve carried Tony straight into the bedroom and laid him on the bed, then reached down for the diapering supplies. Tony stretched indolently and yawned again. Steve tugged off Tony’s sweatpants and pull-up, which he was pleased to note was dry.  
“You’re having more dry days than not at the moment, aren’t you? That’s good.” he said as he lifted Tony’s hips to slide a diaper under him.   
“It’s better when I’m not so stressed.” Tony replied, fiddling with the hem of his shirt.  
“I’m glad to know that you’re more relaxed, sweetheart.” Steve replied, fastening the diaper tabs and patting Tony’s tummy to let him know he was done. Tony rolled off the mat and landed face first on the bed, groaning.  
“Hard day?” Steve asked as he returned from the bathroom, amusement colouring his words.  
“The worst.” Tony replied.  
Steve sat beside him on the bed and rubbed his back affectionately. “What can I do to help?”  
“Massage?” Tony replied, hopefully.   
“That, I can do.”

Massage wasn’t something they’d done together before, and Tony had asked without actually thinking that Steve would agree to it.  
“Do you even know how to give massages?” he asked incredulously, peering back over his shoulder at Steve.  
“Stop wriggling and you’ll find out.” Steve replied, disappearing into the bathroom.  
He emerged a moment later with a small bottle of massage oil and a clean towel. “Take your shirt off and get comfortable.”  
“You’re so forward, Captain.” Tony sassed, but did as he was told and squirmed into a comfortable position on the bed. He laid on his front and tucked a pillow under his chest and head. Steve sat beside his hip rather than straddling him as Tony expected. He heard a bottle open and the scent of lavender filled the room. Steve’s large hands settled across his back and expertly worked each muscle until it was free of knots. Tony felt himself relaxing as the stress of the day was kneaded out of him. Steve continued until Tony had melted on the bed, lightly dozing and fully relaxed. Tony grunted when Steve gave his back one last stroke and sat back.  
“S’good. Wh’r’d you learn?” Tony sighed out.  
“Natasha.” Steve replied as he capped the bottle and wiped his hands on the towel.  
“Should I be jealous?” Tony managed, opening one eye to half-heartedly glare at Steve.  
“She’s got magic hands.” Steve replied with a grin. Tony grunted again and flailed around until he snagged his fingers in Steve’s shirt and tugged him down.  
“Jealous later, sleep now.” Tony said, eyes closing. Steve stretched out beside him and let Tony snuggle close.  
“Sleep well, sweetheart.” Steve whispered, kissing Tony’s forehead gently.

It was late one night a few weeks later. Steve, Clint, Natasha and Phil were out on a mission, Bruce was away at a conference and Thor was off world. Tony couldn’t sleep. He never slept well when Steve was away, nightmares plaguing him and the constant worry of wetting the bed keeping him from an easy rest. Tonight was even worse. Steve was supposed to be home but the mission had dragged on longer than planned, leaving Tony on his own in the Tower. He’d given up trying to sleep and was huddled in a miserable heap of blankets on the sofa on the common floor, ignoring the movie JARVIS had put on for him. Tony was trying very hard to stay Big, but the lack of proper food and sleep was making it difficult. He just wanted a bottle and his Daddy then everything would be OK. Tony drew the blankets closer around himself and tried to concentrate on the movie. The balcony door slid open making Tony yelp and jump, and Thor rushed forward.  
“I did not mean to startle you, friend Tony. Are you well?” Thor asked, concerned.  
Tony grasped at his arc reactor. “Dammit Thor, I have a heart condition!”  
“Apologies, my friend. Where are the rest of our mighty companions?”  
Tony sat back in his blanket nest. “They’re on a mission for S.H.I.E.L.D. Bruce is at a conference somewhere.”  
Thor joined him on the couch. “Ah, then you are here alone. That is why you are sad.”  
“I’m not sad.” Tony defended himself.  
“Then why are you here on the sofa rather than in your workshop or resting?” Thor asked.  
“Movie.” Tony replied, gesturing at the screen.  
“Ah. Then I shall join you.”

Thor was quiet for half an hour. Tony fidgeted in his blanket nest, uncomfortable, hungry and unhappy. His eyes stung with unshed tears and his breathing hitched in his chest as he tried to keep his emotions in check. He really wanted his Daddy. He heard Thor sigh beside him.  
“You are unhappy, my friend. How may I help you?”  
Thor’s quiet words undid him. “I want my Daddy.” Tony wailed, quickly overcome by tears.  
“Your Daddy? Tony, your father is no longer living.” Thor said gently.  
Tony could do nothing but cry, his Little headspace crashing down on him and taking away his words. Thor was lost for a moment until Allspeak translated what Tony’s cries meant.  
“Oh! You are a bairn, a child! And you are distressed and hungry. JARVIS, is there something I can do to calm this little one?” Thor asked.  
Tony stopped listening, too overcome to do anything but sob. He felt Thor pick him up and carry him somewhere, then lay him down on a bed. He was vaguely aware of being diapered, then his shirt being removed and replaced for one that smelled like Daddy. Tony let the scent calm him, but he was still hungry and tired and sad. He didn’t resist when he was picked up again, instead clinging onto Thor like a limpet, determined not to be left on his own again. He buried his face in Thor’s neck and sucked furiously on his thumb. Thor carried him back to the bedroom and settled Tony across his lap. Tony felt the familiar silicone nipple of a bottle press against his lips and he latched on with a sigh, sucking hungrily as the warm milk flowed over his tongue. He began to settle, warm and comfortable and well-fed.

“Prince Odinsson,” JARVIS said quietly, “I have succeeded in making contact with Captain Rogers. He will return to the Tower in 30 minutes.”  
“Thank you, JARVIS.” Thor replied. Tony stirred in his arms but didn’t wake.

Thor was awoken from a light doze by the bedroom door opening. Steve stepped in, dusty and tired.  
“How is he?” Steve asked, gesturing to where Tony was sprawled over Thor’s chest, sleeping peacefully.  
“He is resting, finally.” Thor replied quietly. “I am happy to stay here a little longer if you wish to shower and change?”  
“Thank you.”  
Steve was in and out of the shower in a matter of minutes. He dressed hurriedly in clean pyjama pants and a shirt and returned to the bedroom.  
“Dada!” Tony cried, rolling off Thor and reaching out to Steve. Steve’s heart skipped a few beats at Tony’s greeting, swooped in and picked him up, holding him close.  
“Hello baby boy, I missed you.” Steve murmured into Tony’s hair.  
“Dada.” Tony agreed, snuggling close.  
Thor stood up off the bed. “I arrived to find this little one distressed. He was calling for his Daddy. JARVIS assisted me in dressing him in wrappings and preparing a bottle of warm milk. I don’t believe he has eaten or slept in several days.”  
Steve closed his eyes briefly at the news, then took a steadying breath. “I can’t thank you enough for your help, Thor. He’s never been Little without me before, I don’t know why he slipped.”  
“Then I am glad that I was here to provide assistance. You should both rest, Captain.”  
Steve nodded his thanks and Thor slipped out of the room. Steve nuzzled at Tony’s temple, breathing in the scent of him.   
“I’m sorry that I wasn’t here when you needed me, baby boy.”  
Tony had already fallen back to sleep so Steve got them both tucked up in bed and let sleep take him too.

Steve woke up the next morning as Tony tried to sneak out of bed. “Just where do you think you’re going?” he asked.  
“Uh, workshop. Yes.” Tony replied, not meeting his eye.  
“Without saying good morning?” Steve asked, eyebrow raised. “Or changing your diaper?”  
“No?” Tony tried.  
“I thought not. Will you come back here please?”   
Tony’s shoulders slumped. “Can’t.”  
“Why not?” Steve reached out to run a hand down Tony’s arm.  
“You’re mad at me.”   
The quiet statement shocked Steve into full wakefulness. “Baby, why do you think that? What put that idea into your head?”  
Tony shrugged in reply.  
“OK, I’m confused.” Steve sat up in bed and leaned back against the headboard. “Can you please try to tell me why you think that I’m mad at you?”  
Tony was sitting at the edge of the bed, back to Steve. He curled into himself. “Because I was weak last night.” he said in a small voice.  
Steve tried to repress a sigh. The depths of Tony’s issues knew no bounds, apparently.  
“You weren’t weak, sweetheart. I was gone for longer than we’d discussed and you needed me here. I missed you so much while I was away.” He heard Tony sniff. “You were such a brave boy, letting Thor take care of you when you needed it. I’m proud of you.”  
Tony bit back a sob, but Steve heard it anyway. He couldn’t wait a moment longer and wrapped his arms around Tony, dragging him onto his lap and holding him close. Steve rocked Tony gently until his tears subsided and he was resting quietly in his arms.  
“I love you so much, baby boy, more than I have words for. Do you know what made me love you even more?” Tony sniffed and shook his head. “When you called me Dada last night.”  
Tony blushed and hid his face in Steve’s neck.  
“That was the best homecoming gift I could have gotten.”  
“You aren’t mad?” Tony asked quietly.  
“Why would I be mad? I got to come home to my beloved baby boy, who called me Dada and wanted nothing more than to cuddle close and fall asleep with me. It made me forget all about our bad mission.”  
“But Thor…” Tony didn’t know how to finish that sentence.  
“Thor was happy to be able to help you, and I’m very grateful that he was here when you needed someone. He’s not mad at you either, sweetheart.” Steve reassured. “Now what do you say to a clean diaper and some breakfast?”  
Tony nodded his agreement.

Tony fluctuated between headspaces during breakfast, unsettled after Steve’s absence and his drop the night before.  
“How can I help you to settle, sweetheart?” Steve asked as Tony flopped onto the sofa beside him.  
Tony sighed. “I don’t know. I feel all wriggly.”  
“I’ve noticed.” Steve replied with a smile.  
“No, wriggly inside.” Tony clarified.  
“Ah.” said Steve. “Well, do you feel like you want to be Big or Little?”  
“I don’t know!” Tony wailed plaintively.   
“OK, how about I make some suggestions and we can do whichever you feel the best about?” Steve reached out and squeezed Tony’s hand, relieved when he didn’t pull it away and instead tangled their fingers together.  
“Like what?” Tony asked sulkily.  
“Well, obviously staying here with just me isn’t working for you today, which -” Steve held up his hand to forestall Tony’s immediate protest. “-which I’m not upset about, I promise. So would you like to spend some time in the workshop?”   
Tony shook his head. “No. I, uh, want to be near you.” he muttered.  
“I want to be near you too.” Steve smiled, “I could come down there with you if you like?”  
Tony shook his head again. “No, no workshop.”  
“We could see if anyone wants to watch a movie downstairs?” Steve offered. Tony shook his head again. Steve’s phone chimed with a message from Phil. He read it quickly.  
“OK, I have a suggestion from Phil. Clint is Little today and is having a hard time after the mission. How would you feel about spending some Little time with them? I’ll be there too.” Steve quickly reassured Tony when he looked like he was about to protest.  
Tony was quiet as he thought about it. “Clint’s having a hard day too?” he asked.  
“Yeah baby, he is.” Steve replied gently.  
“And he wants to spend time with Little me?”  
Steve nodded.  
“Why?”  
“Because it would be fun for both of you to relax and have some play time after the last few days. I promise I won’t leave you alone sweetheart, I’ll be right there with you.” Steve rubbed his thumb over Tony’s knuckles.  
“Can we leave if he’s mean?”  
“Oh sweetheart, he won’t be mean. But yes, we can leave whenever you want to.” Steve couldn’t resist cuddling Tony to him and kissing his hair.  
“OK.” Tony quietly agreed.

“Daddy! Uncle Steve brought the baby!” Clint yelled as he opened the door. Tony flinched and hid his face in Steve’s neck.  
“Clint, please don’t shout.” Phil replied from inside, “And what have I told you about answering the door when you’re Little?” he sounded fondly exasperated as he appeared behind Clint, putting a firm hand on his shoulder.  
“Not to, but Daddy! He brought the baby!” Clint was practically vibrating with excitement.  
“So I see. How about we move back so that they can come inside?” Phil said with a smile.  
“Oh.” Clint allowed himself to be moved backwards far enough so that Steve could carry Tony through the doorway and into their apartment.  
“I’m sorry Steve, he’s excited.” Phil apologised. “Come on through. Hello Tony.”  
Tony whispered “Hi.” but remained hidden.  
“Tony, come play with me! I gots Legos and dinosaurs!” Clint bounded towards the pile of toys in the living room, turning to look hopefully at Tony.  
“Remember what we talked about, Clint. Tony is littler than you so you’ll have to play different games with him. He’s not big enough for Lego.” Phil said, leading Steve and Tony into the living room.   
“Oh yeah, I forgot.”  
Steve sat on the floor and set Tony in his lap, encouraging him to come out of hiding. “Do you want to see Clint’s toys, baby boy?” Steve asked.  
Tony peeked out with one eye. Clint took his chance and thrust a dinosaur in his face.  
“This is a T-Rex and it goes ROAAAAR!” Clint roared. Tony squeaked and hid his face again.  
“Easy Bug,” Phil chided, “Quietly remember?”  
“Sorry Daddy.” Clint looked contrite for a moment, then dived at his pile of dinosaurs and started rummaging.  
Phil sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. “I’m sorry, Steve. He’s usually better behaved than this. Can I get you a coffee?”  
“Not yet thank you, I’ll wait until Tony’s settled if that’s alright with you? Don’t worry about Clint, Tony’s shy in new situations anyway. He’ll come around soon enough.” Steve reassured him.

Clint reappeared at his side, holding a different dinosaur. “Um, Tony?” he asked, remembering to keep his voice down this time. “I found you a different dinosaur. It doesn’t roar. Do you wanna see it?”  
Tony’s curiosity overrode his nerves and he peeked out from Steve’s neck. Clint held out a dinosaur.  
“It’s a brontosaurus.” he said, carefully and with a little difficulty. “It has a long neck, see, to eat the leaves from the top of trees.”  
Tony turned on Steve’s lap so that he could see the dinosaur. He glanced up at Steve worriedly.  
“Go ahead, baby.” Steve prompted.  
Tony reached out and took the dinosaur, looked at it for a moment, then moved to put its head in his mouth. Steve quickly intercepted it.  
“Not for eating, sweetheart.” He reached into a pocket of the diaper bag that he’d brought and produced a pacifier. “Try this instead.”  
Tony shot a quick, nervous glance at Clint before opening his mouth and accepting the pacifier, giving it a quick suck.  
“Do you wanna see the rest of my dinosaurs?” Clint asked.  
Steve was relieved when Tony nodded. Clint launched himself back at the pile and Steve stood up with Tony, carrying him over and sitting him on the floor beside Clint. Tony clutched the brontosaurus tightly and was soon happily taking other toys that Clint offered him. Steve collapsed on the sofa beside Phil and huffed out a tired sigh.

“Clint hasn’t slept since we got home last night, which means I haven’t slept either.” Phil said, scrubbing his hand through his hair in an uncharacteristic gesture. “I appreciate you bringing Tony over to distract him.”  
“It was an awful mission, I’m not surprised he hasn’t slept.” Steve replied. “We might be able to persuade them to nap later.”  
Phil hummed non-committally.  
“From what Thor said last night, I don’t think Tony’s slept much while we’ve been away. He doesn’t cope well when we’re apart.” Steve added.  
“He’s very Little, isn’t he?” Phil said, watching the two Littles play.  
“Yeah he is.” Steve replied cautiously, not sure where Phil is taking the conversation.  
“You’re good for him, Steve. He was a mess when I first met him.”   
“He’s good for me too,” Steve said quietly, “Caring for him gives me a purpose.”  
“I know the feeling.” Steve glanced over in time to catch the fond smile on Phil’s face. “He’s a terror at times, but there’s nothing like the love of a Little to keep you going.”


End file.
